Conventionally, an accessory socket for obtaining power source for lighting equipment, a mobile terminal, and the like used at the periphery of a vehicle from an on-vehicle battery has been known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure of a saddled four-wheeled buggy. In the structure, an accessory socket is disposed on a side surface of a housing of a meter device. The saddled four-wheeled buggy includes a rod-shaped steering handlebar that extends in a vehicle width direction. At a center of the steering handlebar, the meter device is disposed.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a structure provided with a lid opened or closed by a hinge on an insertion port of an accessory socket, and incorporated with a spring member in a hinge part in order to maintain an open state or a closed state of the lid.